The present invention relates generally to a portable device for creating a second electrical phase from a single phase and in particular to a portable device that creates a second phase of electricity from a single-phase source and is sized to fit for transportation in a vehicle.
Residential homes typically have three conductors entering the building from the street utility electric lines. Two of the conductors are power conductors each carrying a single phase of electricity. Meaning the waveforms of the electricity on the two conductors are typically out of phase by 180 degrees. The third conductor entering the building is what is known as a neutral phase, which connects to earth ground. While the neutral may carry current, it normally will have no electrical potential or voltage. Each phase of the power conductors connects with one branch of 120V circuits within the building. Where 240V is required, for a stove or electric clothes dryer for example, both power conductors are used for that circuit.
Occasionally, an issue will arise with one of the three conductors going into the building. For example, the conductor may break or short causing a loss of electrical power on that conductor while the others continue to function. In this instance, the building will still receive electrical power, but on only one of the phases. Issues may arise if the conductor cannot be promptly repaired, as may be the case when power is lost in the conductor during the middle of the winter and the frozen ground can not be excavated to remove and replace the cable. Until the cable is replaced, the building will be without full use of the electrical circuits, and a user may not be able to use appliances such as a stove, clothes dryer, or air conditioner.
Where the cable cannot be readily repaired, electric utilities often resort to running another conductor from a separate service, such as a light pole to the building. Often this involves suspending the cable in the air with temporary braces which are time consuming to construct and unsightly. Also, this temporary conductor is typically not connected to the buildings electric meter resulting in a loss of revenue. Alternatively, the utility may use a technique known as “bridging” that connects the one good phase to both circuits of the building. However, the bridging technique may not allow use of certain appliances due to a lack of voltage since both circuits are in phase with each other at 120V.
While existing systems and methods for providing two phase electrical service are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements particularly regarding the creating of a second electrical phase with a portable device that may be readily deployed and installed in the field.